Eat Me Alive
by VFromMasyaf
Summary: 'Estoy temblando…me comerá vivo..Si tropiezo..¿Puedes oír el latido de mi corazón como un martillo'


_*****Aparece de la nada*****_ Heeeey! It's me again! Sí, estoy viva! Tanto tiempo sin pasarme por estos lados! Pero últimamente no he tenido cabeza para escribir! Sin mencionar que aun falta el ultimo capitulo de mi otro fic! (**Algo Sobre Nosotros**), pero pronto espero subirlo! También tengo otro shot de AltMal x culminar pero de pronto, empecé a trabajar en este Oneshot-crossover que moría de ganas por hacer! *-* tantos fanarts de Alex Mercer y Desmond Miles me tentaron y voilá!..Además, necesitaba experimentar ese _'' __Tentacle Rape'':3…ok sin más que decir..aqui esta..esta cosa XD…See ya'!_

_**P.D:** (_AC-Slash) guurl! Aqui esta *-*

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

.

**Eat me Alive**

La música vibraba con fuerza en el lugar, las luces de diversos colores disparaban en toda dirección creando un ambiente de euforia y éctasis en los que allí estaban. El famoso viernes de trance del _Babel Club._

Su turno había empezado a las 7 Pm, y desde entonces no había parado de servir tragos, algo le decía que sería una noche larga, pero a Desmond Miles, era lo menos que le preocupaba, su vida había cambiado desde que empezó a vivir en New York, la contaminada, caótica y salvaje ciudad que tanto le gustaba.

Eran pocas las personas sentadas en la barra, algunas chicas que se acercaban a pedir un trago o simplemente a coquetearle de forma descarada… a excepción de un sujeto que no se había movido ni un ápice.

—¿Desea otro?. —Preguntó Desmond mientras señalaba el vaso de cristal vacio.

El hombre solo se limito a responder moviendo ligeramente la cabeza, su postura era tensa, sus manos se encontraban entrelazadas sobre la barra y su rostro se ocultaba en la capucha gris de su abrigo.

—Aquí tienes, veo que te gusta el Dry Martini.. —Agregó sonriendo, parecía que aquel hombre había tenido un mal día y necesitaba quizás charlar con alguien.

—No está mal..—Respondió el hombre, no aparentaba más de 26 años.

—Algo me dice que no has tenido un buen día. —Se aventuró a preguntar el Bartender. —Algo en lo que pueda ayudar?- Apoyo sus codos en la barra para poder escucharlo mejor sobre todo aquel ruido.

El hombre sonrió sarcásticamente y levanto la mirada, sus ojos eran de un impresionante color azul, mientras que su rostro poseía facciones bastante agraciadas, sin embargo, su expresión era intimidante.

—Ni te haces idea. —Tomó el trago y lo bebió sin respirar, Desmond lo observó impresionado.—Y sin ofender pero, dudo que puedas.

—Hombre, nada es imposible. —Sonrió mientras le preparaba otro trago. —Además, se nota que quieres desahogarte con alguien. —Dejó nuevamente el vaso junto a la mano del joven hombre.

El sujeto alzó una ceja y lo observo fijamente, Desmond no pudo evitar sentirse nervioso, tal vez se había pasado o lo había tomado mal, una sonrisa que casi podría definirla como cínica apareció en sus finos labios antes de responder:

—Pues, averígualo. —Respondió, la postura de sus hombros y manos habían cambiado, era más dominante de lo que ya parecía.

Desmond lo observó sorprendido, aquella respuesta no era la esperada, ni mucho menos la forma en la que lo miraba ahora.

—Hey, Desmond! Otro por favor. —Lo llamó una chica al otro extremo de la barra.

—En-enseguida vuelvo.

Se dirigió al otro lado de la barra, pero aun podía sentir la intensa mirada de aquel sujeto pegada a su espalda.

—Veo que llevas mucho rato bailando. —Sonrió mientras preparaba el trago de la chica, ella le sonrió abiertamente mientras apoyaba sus manos a la barra.

—¿Con quién hablabas hace un rato?. —Preguntó ella mientras observaba por encima del hombro del Bartender.

—Con un sujeto que al parecer no le ha ido muy bien y…—Se giró para ver en dirección del hombre pero lo único que vio fue el par de copas vacías en su lugar. —Vaya, y se fue sin pagar.

— Gracias, Des!. — Dijo la chica una vez que tenía su trago listo, se dirigió nuevamente a la pista de baile.

3 de la mañana y aun se encontraba guardando algunas copas y vasos, ordenando algunas botellas y limpiando la barra, tal y como lo había previsto, había sido una noche agotadora.

—Oye, Desmond, hoy cierras.—Informó el dueño ya de pie cerca de la salida. —No te esfuerces en ordenar todo hoy, mañana seguiremos.. —y tras decir lo último, se marcho, dando por culminada la jornada de esa noche.

Termino de limpiar un par de mesas y fue por sus cosas, saldría por la parte lateral del local. Se aseguro de que la entrada principal estaba cerrada correctamente y se dirigió a la única puerta abierta. Aquel callejón le producía escalofríos, tétrico, paredes de ladrillos, un viejo contenedor de basura, y una amarillenta luz que poco alumbraba, esa noche, parpadeaba como las luces en las películas de terror.

Mientras cerraba la puerta, pudo ir como algunos gatos merodeaban por la basura que temprano había sacado, estos no tardaron en correr despavoridos del lugar.

—Es algo tarde, ¿No crees?. —Murmuró una voz grave a su espalda.

Las llaves cayeron al suelo, sentía como su piel se tornaba gélida y como sus manos empezaron a temblar, sin embargo, no dudó en girarse y enfrentar a _quienquiera que fuese._

—¿Tú?. —Su voz sonó débil, no sabía si calmarse o asustarse más de lo que estaba.

—Puedes llamarme Alex. — Respondió el hombre de forma relajada, se alejo de la pared donde se apoyaba y camino en su dirección.

—Pues, Alex. —hizo énfasis en su nombre. —Te has marchado sin pagar. —Lo miró desconfiado.

—He venido a pagarte. —De nuevo aquella sonrisa se poso en sus labios, algo no andaba bien. —¿O acaso es muy tarde?. —se acerco.

—Está bien, hombre, como gustes. —Respondió tratando de lucir tranquilo, en cuanto le diera el dinero, saldría de aquel lugar lo antes posible.

Alex asintió, terminando de acortar la distancia entre ambos, ahora su cuerpo estaba entre el gélido muro y el cuerpo de aquel sujeto, no logro percibir en que momento haba inmovilizado sus manos, y …¿¡De qué modo!

—¿¡Qué Demonios crees que haces!. —Protestó e intento mover sus manos, pero sus intentos fueron infructuosos.

—Pagarte.. —Susurró.

Vio como algunos tentáculos salían de su cuerpo…¿¡Tentáculos!, no tenía una explicación lógica para lo que estaba presenciando, tal vez estaba soñando, o el cansancio estaba empezando a afectarlo de forma grave. Se sintió mareado cuando aquellas frías extremidades hicieron contacto con su piel, deslizándose por su abdomen y bajando por su vientre, las manos de Alex aun se encontraban libres, encargándose de despojarlo de sus pantalones, dejándolos caer hasta los tobillos.

—¡Detente, Maldita sea!. —Gruñó sin causar resultado alguno en el hombre. Este aun seguía sonriendo y observándolo con atención.

Nuevos tentáculos ahora lo sujetaban firmemente de los muslos, separándolos levemente e inmovilizando por completo sus piernas, mordió su labio inferior con fuerza al sentir como otros empezaban a enredarse en su miembro.

—Parece que te gusta. —Dijo mientras se inclinaba más hacia Desmond, apoyando sus manos en la pared a cada lado de su cabeza. —y apenas estoy empezando.—Susurró a su oído.

Desmond cerró los ojos con fuerza, aquella pesadilla tenía que acabarse pronto, esas cosas no pasan en la vida real, y mucho menos a un insignificante bartender como él, no podía ser real. No iba a negar que jamás hubiera tenido alguna vez sueños sexuales en su vida, algunos muy bizarros para su gusto...Pero este se salía de los parámetros.

—Deja de luchar, Desmond. —Susurró antes de morder la piel de su cuello.

''¿Cómo demonios sabe mi nombre?'', pensó de inmediato, la presión que ejercían sus dientes sobre su labio inferior disminuyo, sus labios ahora se encontraban levemente separados, dejando escapar vagos gruñidos y gemidos, se odiaba a sí mismo por responder de esa forma.

—Te has lastimado el labio. —Dijo Alex mientras sujetaba su barbilla con firmeza.

Había besado a muchas chicas durante su vida, en especial desde que había empezado su nueva vida en New York, era una de las ventajas de ser Bartender… pero los labios de Alex no se comparaban con ninguno de ellos, era difícil pensar en sus labios como suaves, cálidos y excitantes. Su lengua intrusa exploraba cada rincón de su boca, demandando atención, acariciando la suya con insistencia, sentía como aquel sujeto lo devoraba con vida.

Sus labios se separaron finalmente, Desmond apoyo la cabeza a la pared, todo giraba de un modo salvaje a su alrededor, el aire quemaba en sus pulmones y sus labios dejaban escapar suaves y largos gemidos de placer, cerró los ojos con fuerza al sentir como su cuerpo sucumbía al intenso orgasmo.

—Eres rápido. —Murmuró Sarcástico.

Desmond no respondió, su cuerpo estaba lo suficientemente exhausto como para protestar de algún modo, finalmente el agarre en sus brazos y piernas se desvaneció rápidamente, Alex ahora había retrocedido.

—¡Que te jodan!..Er-eres una maldita bestia!. —Su voz temblaba a causa de la indignación, jamás había estado tan asustado en su vida.

Se agacho rápidamente para recoger sus pantalones, sus manos temblaban, aun así, te apresuro y se vistió. Un fuerte viento sopló a su alrededor, empujando su cuerpo nuevamente a la pared, su mirada recorrió con desesperación el angosto callejón, Alex había desaparecido.

Tomó las llaves del local que descansaban en el suelo y salió despavorido de aquel lugar, sin dejar de repetirse una y otra vez lo mucho que necesitaba despertar de aquella maldita pesadilla.

—Hasta pronto, Desmond. —Sonrió Alex mientras observaba la figura del Bartender desvanecerse entre las frías calles de la ciudad.


End file.
